Fairy Tail one shot stories
by The-7th-star
Summary: A collection of one shot stories about the Fairy Tail characters. Pairings are NaLu, GrUvia GaLe, and JeZa if they ever come in.
1. nightmare

**This is my first fan fiction _ever_ so please comment with any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters in any way.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I'm running. Why am I running? I hear screams. Gray. Erza. Wendy. _Natsu. _A man in black stands in my path.

"Move." I tell him.

"Why?" he says. "I have what you want right here." He snaps his fingers. They appear. Bound in pain. He kicks them out of sight.

"Lucy, Lucy!" I hear them calling

I have to fight him, for them. Can I defeat him? Am I strong enough?

"No." He answers my un-asked question. He smiles, looks like all the villains I've ever faced, the people who made me cry, scream. He raises his hands, and mumbles some spell words. The world starts to spin.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I hear someone calling me. The world is going black. I feel someone shaking me. I'm going to die.

"Lucy! LUCY!"

I woke up to see Natsu's concerned face peering at me.

"Lucy, are you OK?" Happy asked me worriedly, his big eyes filled with concern. I smiled. For all that we teased each other, they really did care about me.

"Lucy? Did you have a nightmare?" Natsu asked, the concern in his voice toughed me.

"You were crying in your sleep, so I woke you. Are you OK?"

I touched my cheek. My hand came back wet. I stared at the moister on my fingertips. My dream was scary, sure. You might venture to call it terrifying. But sad? Not in the slightest. So why was I crying?

* * *

Natsu's POV

I woke on Lucy's couch. Just like usual. The couch part. Not the waking part. What woke me? I heard a whimper. Lucy! She was crying. Why was she crying? Was she awake?

I walked over to her. No. Asleep. Happy flew onto my shoulder, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Natsu," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Lucy's crying." I said. "asleep and crying"

"Than why don't you wake her up?"

"mm."

"Lucy, Lucy!" I said quietly, not wanting her to panic in the middle of the night. She shook in fright.

"Lucy! LUCY!" I said shouting, shaking her. Her eyes opened in shock. I heard a sigh of relief. But she was crying.

"Lucy are you OK?" happy asked worriedly. That cat really loved Lucy.

"You were crying in your sleep, so I woke you. Are you OK?"

"Mmm." She said absentmindedly. Was that a yes or a no? Her hand raised to her cheek, and she stared at the tears left on her fingers. She seemed to be lost in thought. We stayed silent for a few minutes until…

"Lucy, you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Lucy's POV.

I looked up in surprise. I had forgotten that that rambunctious dragon slayer was still here. I looked at his face. He was 100% serious. That would have been the _last _thing I would have expected from Natsu. Immature, silly, childish Natsu.

"No."

"Oh. All right." He said, sounding he slightly, oh, ever so slightly, hurt. "I should get back to my house. Good night."

As he turned toward the window to leave, I thought better of my rash decision.

"Wait." He turned around, curious.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

Natsu whipped around. "Did someone hurt you? " he asked, suddenly upset. "Was it Gray? That Bastard. Don't worry Lucy. I-"

"No" I interrupted him. "No one hurt me. Not even Gray." I smiled at the thought. Gray? Hurt me? Not in a million years. He is almost as protective as Natsu is.

Natsu relaxed visibly.

"What's wrong then?" he questioned.

"I'm scared," I continued "of myself. For you." Natsu's puzzled face peered at me.

'I'm week. I can't protect myself. I can't protect my friends. I can't protect _you."_

I realized that I had never stopped crying. My tears were pearly white in the moonlight. Streaming down my face. Bringing relief, like rain. Falling harder, harder. I was sobbing now. I hid my face in my hands, wishing Natsu not to see me in this state. Broken down over a stupid nightmare.

I felt arms wrapping around me. I opened my eyes. My tears continued to flow freely, but in addition to them, a red blush spread over my face. But soon enough, I relaxed into the hug, the kind a friend gives to another when they are down (don't worry, I'm not getting into serious romance, _yet_), and sobbed into his arms. It felt nice. Happy joined into the embrace.

Finally, after a while, I calmed down.

Natsu pulled back, observing me.

"Lucy," he said, "your weird. You're so much more powerful than you think. Who else can stop my rampages by sheer will alone? You don't hide behind brute strength like the rest of us. You are smart, and powerful. You're a great friend Lucy. Seriously Lucy, why can't you remember that? Your weird."

"You're weird Lucy." Happy echoed.

"Yes." I smiled shakily. "Weird"

"See you in the morning Lucy" said Natsu with a smile.

As he got up, I called after him "Wait Natsu, use the-" and he was gone.

"Door."


	2. The book

**I do not own fairy tail or its characters in any way.**

**The Book**

"LU-CHAN!"

As I walked into the guild, I was immediately barreled into by an extremely exited head of blue hair i.e. Levy Mcgarden, my best friend.

"Levy, calm down," I said, smiling. Levy is a petite solid script mage. Even though she doesn't look it, she is extremely capable.

"Lu-Chan, I got a new book! It's a book of fairy tails!" Levy informed me, jumping up and down in anticipation. "I waited for you before I start reading it!"

I looked at the book. I was thrilled! Levy and I are reading buddies, and we share all of our books.

Levy and I went to the guild's library, the only quiet place to read. We sat down in a beanbag, and opened the book to the first page. Suddenly, wind blew through the room.

"What's happening?" Levy cried.

A man popped out of the book.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled.

The wind picked up, around and around it blew. And then everything went black.

* * *

Levy's POV

I woke up feeling groggy, but absolutely fine. Where was I? I stood up and dusted myself off. I was in a red cape, complete with a hood. There was a picnic basket next to me. The sun was shining, but something felt… off. It just wasn't quite right.

On my right there were woods. I decided to go search for Lucy there. I grabbed the picnic basket and left.

"All right Lu-Chan. Where are you?"

The woods were dark and cool. Trees I've never seen before surrounded me. Flowers of many colors bloomed on the same tree. I guess that's not so strange after seeing Magnolia's cherry blossom trees, but it was the day. Either way, these trees were different. I could just tell. I kicked a pebble as I walked along.

There was a rustling noise behind me. I turned around. It was…

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up, unscathed in an unfamiliar room.

Why did my head feel so heavy? I looked down at myself, the answer obvious. My hair was _long._ Someone had braided it like, a golden rope. I was wearing a stereotype princess gown made of lavender silk and woven silver. It was pretty, but not very practical. An image of Natsu laughing at me popped into my head. Wait as second. Where was Levy?

I needed to get out of here. What could I do? I decided to look around the place. It took me about, say, 5 minutes. The room was empty, with one window, and no door. All that was there was, well, nothing. Wait a second, WINDOW!

I went to the window, looked out and-

No way. I was in a tower. Way too high to jump. And Natsu wasn't going to be there to catch me this time. (I am referring to the phantom incident, if anyone doesn't remember.) I would have to get out by myself.

* * *

Levy's POV

A wolf. A stupid wolf. I scanned him, head to toe, er, claw. I didn't like what I saw. He walked on his hind legs like a person. His fur was gray and mangy. His dull eyes were black. He had an insane smile on his face. For some reason, he creped me out. I wonder why? (Sarcasm)

"Where are you going little girl?" He said.

"Bug off."

"That is not how the story goes."

"BUG OFF!"

Story? What story? Could it be? No way.

We were in the book.

Mr. Wolf walked up to me.

"Oh well," he said. "If your going to be like that, than I might as well eat you."

I looked down at myself. Little red riding hood. Oh well. Granny and I were not going to be eaten today.

"Solid Script! IRON!"

Bonk. Right on the head.

I left Mr. Wolf unconscious and dreaming of eating sheep. Lu-Chan, here I come.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"OUCH!" I felt as if someone was hanging from my hair. This was true of course, though that someone was me.

I had had the brilliant, yet painful, idea of climbing down using my own hair as a rope, while still attached to my head.

I scraped my knee on the wall. My dress was torn. I must have looked awful.

"Where is Levy?"

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

I am not stupid. I knew we had been sucked into the book of fairy tails. I was Rapunzel. That was the witch. I had to get out of here.

From my previous experiences in being sucked into books, I knew that the book had to be somewhere around here. Since I didn't have it Levy must. But this hair was slowing me down.

"Open, Gate of the giant crab, CANCER!"

After Cancer had given me a decent haircut, I used my braid like a normal rope, without the risk of pulling my head off.

"That's not how the story goes!"

I heard a screech, and turned around. The witch was coming right at me.

"CANCER!" I screamed.

He took care of her. She would not be casting any spells with an up due like that. I wished that I had my whip. I looked at the rope of hair.

* * *

Levy's POV

"Lu-Chan!" I called as I walked through the forest. "Where are you?" The call echoes back.

"LU-CHAN!"

It was getting late, and I was hungry. I looked at the picnic basket I was holding. Why not? I opened it, to be greeted by the cover of the book.

"GYAH!" this book was the cause of all our troubles, but maybe it could get us out of here. I read through the chapters, and saw a part that looked promising.

"If 2 people are stuck in this book, they must be together on the stroke of midnight. Otherwise they will both be stuck in the book forever."

I got up immediately, and kept searching for Lucy. I saw a cottage in the woods. It was cute, but awfully small. I went inside, not bothering to knock. Maybe someone would be there who would know where Lucy was. I got inside and saw… Exceeds. 7 of them.

"No way," I thought.

"Are you snow white?" Happy #1 asked me.

"No. Have you seen my friend?"

"Who are you, and why are you messing with the story?" Happy #2 asked.

"I'm Levy. Have you seen my friend? I you tell me where she is, I'll get out of here ASAP. But otherwise, I'll find The Evil Witch and force feed her the poisoned apple."

"I hear there is some disturbance around Rapunzel's story. Her tower is straight ahead."

"Thank you!" I said. I rushed out the door, almost bumping into poor Snow White.

And the clock struck 11:00

* * *

Lucy's POV

After interrogating the witch, I heard there were some disturbances in the forest. Maybe it was Levy. I doubted she'd play along to whatever story she had been assigned to.

I walked towards the forest, and came to a stone bridge. I gazed at it quizzically. It was big and sturdy, but the stones were… off. They just weren't right. The color was too bright, and the stones were all the same size and shape. Oh well. I would just have to cross it.

As I put my foot on the bridge, a voice spoke to me.

"Are you a goat?"

"No." I said, wondering why it would ask such a stupid question.

"Can I eat you?"

"No. And even if you could, I don't think I would taste that great."

With some grunting and groaning, a creature got onto the bridge. It was a troll, and no the brightest one at that.

"I'm going to go now, OK?" I asked nervously.

"Okey Dokey."

And I left. Weird. Or as Natsu would say, Weirdo.

I kept walking.

A few minutes later, I was barreled into by an exited solid script wizard (yet again.)

"LEVY!"

"LUCY!"

And the clock struck 12.

The wind started blowing, around and around. And then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of the Guild's library, groggy, but unharmed. I was back in my normal clothing. Levy was stirring beside me.

I looked at the book Levy had gotten.

"Well that was an interesting story."

Levy agreed. "But," she said, "I'm only reading it once."


	3. Shrimp

Shrimp

Levy's POV

Little one, Shorty, Braniac, Bookworm, Smarty.

Shrimp.

Gajeel Redfox is a pain in the butt. He treats me like a little kid. Well I was sick of it.

"What's with the nicknames?" I asked Lucy one day. "Shorty. Bookworm! SHRIMP! All he does is call me SHRIMP!" But all Lucy did was smile. This infuriated me almost as much as the name calling.

"I mean," I continued, "It's not like I can call him names back. I mean, Giant? Muscle bound freak? Iron Breath? He'd take those as compliments!"

Lucy just sighed, before Natsu quickly stole her attention. Boy did she have her hands full with him, but it's different. I mean, sure, he calls her weirdo all the time, but that's Natsu. It's his way of being nice.

When I went home that day, I made a list of names and insults to use on Gajeel. It started with the ones I told Lucy earlier.

Giant

Muscle bound freak

Iron Breath

Tool Shed

Metal Mouth

Iron Brain

Idiot

Stupid

I looked at the last one. I had used that one before, hadn't I? Stupid Gajeel. It wasn't really true. A better choice of words would be clueless. I decided to just tell him to stop calling me names tomorrow at the guild. With that thought, I fell asleep.

The next day, Gajeel wasn't at the guild. I asked Mira if she new where he was.

"Why?" She asked playfully. "Are you going to confess?"

I stormed off without an answer, deeming the question a waste of words. No matter what I said, Mira would have the wedding planned by tomorrow.

I learned by other (less imaginative) sources, that Gajeel had gone off on a dangerous mission, but should be back by tomorrow.

A week passed, and Gajeel was still no where to be seen. I went for a walk, trying to clear my worrying mind. That iron dragon slayer would be fine. He is one of the most powerful mages I know.

I went to a field and pick daisies. Hmm. Curiouse I sat down with a pretty white one, and started picking petals off of it 1 by 1.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he-"

There were still more petals left on the daisy, but I thought I heard a groan. A very familiar groan. I followed the noise, and saw-

GAJEEL!

I ran over to help him, but he didn't look well.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I'll get you to the guild," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

He opened his eyes. "Shrimp." I was so glad to here that name, and just to see Gajeel alive. I helped him to his feet, letting him lean on me.

"I'll take you to Wendy. She'll fix you up."

"Carful Shrimp. Don't push yourself," he said, more worried for me than for himself.

"Stupid Gajeel," I thought as we walked towards the guild. "I missed you." But aloud, I said nothing. I knew, even though he'd never admit it, that he had missed me too.


	4. Insults

**Nicknames**

Lucy

Weirdo

Lu-Chan

Fatty

Ugly

Bunny-Girl

Levy

Shrimp

Bookworm

Munchkin

Little one

Smarty

Pipsqueak

Levy-Chan

Natsu

Matchbox

Flame brain

Bubble Gum

Smoke breath

Pink haired freak

Candle head

Douche bag

Salamander

Gray

Popsicle

Ice cube

Stripper

Underwear man

Ice brain

Ice cream man

Pervert

Icicle

Snowflake

Ice queen

Ice pop

Gajeel

Metal mouth

Silver wear

Idiot

Metal face

Iron breath

Black iron Gajeel.

Erza

Titania

* * *

Levy looked up from the list she and Lucy were making of nicknames and insults.

"Wow Lucy. I can't believe how many nicknames and insults we have."

Lucy agreed. "I have more insults than Erza, and I just joined the guild last year!" she said exasperatedly.

"Would you dare insult _Erza?" _Levy asked her best friend.

They shivered just thinking about it.

On second thought, the less insults under Erza's name, the better.


End file.
